Ethereal Man
by Phylindan
Summary: It's BTS Fanfic. Namanya adalah jeon Yoongi. Lelaki itu dua tahun lebih muda dari Jungkook. Ia selalu tinggal dirumah karena Jungkook yang melarangnya. Jungkook tak ingin kakaknya terluka. Meski tanpa ia sadari, ada orang lain yang selalu mengawasi kesehariannya. AU. RnR please. Maybe Discontinued :( sorry...


**BTS Fanfiction** | **Mini Series** || **AU!Orphans** | **Boy's Love** | **A little bit angsty** | **i don't take any profit with this chara '-')/**

 _Do not plagiarize!_

.

 _Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

Semua ini berubah setelah ibunya tiada. Selepas sekolah menengah adalah kali terakhir Jungkook merasakan kebahagiaan sebuah keluarga. Ia memiliki ayah yang hebat dan ibu yang baik. Namun seakan kesempurnaan tidak akan pernah tercipta, selain memiliki ayah dan ibu yang begitu dikaguminya, Jungkook juga memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki yang begitu disayanginya. Seorang kakak yang lebih cocok untuk menjadi adiknya karena sosok sulung keluarga Jeon itu memiliki cacat mental yang tidak cukup baik. Beruntung keluarganya masih bisa menyekolahkannya di Sekolah Luar Biasa untuk penyandang khusus dengan orang-orang retardasi mental seperti kakaknya.

Tetapi semua itu mulai berubah setelah ayahnya tiba-tiba mengalami kecelakaan saat ia bekerja di kontraktor sebagai seorang mandor. Saat itu ia tak sengaja tertimbun oleh pasir yang dibawa oleh mesin pengeruk yang sedang bekerja untuk membangun sebuah pondasi yang akan dijadian sebuah bangunan apartemen. Saat itu, kepala keluarga Jeon meninggal di tempat.

Ibunya sedih luar biasa. Ia menangis berhari-hari bahkan setelah ayahnya dikremasi dan rumah abu menjadi tempat terakhirnya. Saat itu semuanya dimulai, ibunya mulai tak mampu menyekolahkan kakaknya di Sekolah Luar Biasa dan memilih Jungkook sebagai satu-satunya harapan keluarga untuk sekolah lebih tinggi.

Jungkook sempat tertekan. Ia tak tega melihat kakaknya hanya dirumah dengan semua keterbatasan yang dimilikinya dan ibunya yang terus bekerja demi sekolahnya. Jungkook sudah hampir menyerah, ia juga ingin bekerja dan membantu ibunya namun wanita itu tak pernah mengijinkan Jungkook bekerja sebelum ia lulus dengan sekolah desainnya. Wanita itu bilang ia ingin melihat Jungkook menjadi arsitek hebat seperti mendiang ayahnya.

Sampai suatu hari yang menjadi hari paling buruk di hidup seorang Jeon Jungkook yang baru menginjakkan kakinya di dunia Universitas, ibunya mendadak sekarat. Ia memiliki penyakit jantung koroner yang selama ini disembunyikannya dan berakibat fatal saat ia kelelahan bekerja. Untuk kedua kalinya, Jungkook kehilangan orangtuanya. Kini ia dan kakaknya menjadi yatim piatu.

Jungkook sudah akan benar-benar menyerah. Ia tak sanggup jika hanya tinggal berdua dengan kakaknya yang cacat. Membuat Jungkook menjadi ingin mengeluarkan amarahnya karena ia mulai berpikir bahwa semua ini disebabkan oleh kakaknya yang tidak berguna dan hanya menyusahkan ibunya.

Namun Jungkook mulai berubah begitu ia menemukan surat peninggalan ibunya yang ditinggalkan bersama sebuah buku tabungan dan surat kepemilikan rumah yang sudah berubah dengan atas nama Jeon Jungkook. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya di rumah saat itu.

 _Jungkook-ah, ini ibu. Mungkin ibu sudah tiada saat kau membaca surat ini. maafkan aku hanya bisa meninggalkan semua ini untukmu. Kuharap kau menyelesaikan pendidikanmu dengan baik._

 _Jungkook-ah, jangan benci kakakmu. Sayangilah ia seperti aku menyayangimu. Yoongi adalah anugerah kami sampai kau datang melengkapi kebahagiaanku dan ayahmu. Jangan tinggalkan ia sendirian. Kalian berdua adalah permata kami yang paling berharga._

 _Berbahagialah, Jungkook. Ibu menyayangimu dan Yoongi._

.

 _Jeon Jungkook_ , usia 21 tahun.

Jungkook memberikan lembar formulir berisi data dirinya untuk melengkapi pendaftaran di sebuah kedai kopi sebagai tempat kerja paruh waktunya yang baru. Sebelumnya ia bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah restoran namun tak disangka restoran tersebut tutup dan Jungkook harus mencari tempat paruh waktu yang baru.

Jungkook sudah semester empat di jurusan desain arsitektur di Universitas Seoul. Beruntunglah ia memiliki beasiswa berkat bakat seninya dalam menggambar. Ia jadi tak perlu mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk membayar tagihan universitas. Ia jadi bisa lebih menghemat uang peninggalan ibunya untuk kehidupan sehari-hari bersama kakaknya di rumah. Tetapi Jungkook tetap harus bekerja sambilan agar pengeluarannya masih bisa tertutupi. Biar bagaimanapun uang warisan orangtuanya juga bisa habis apabila digunakan secara konsumtif. Itulah mengapa Jungkook selalu pulang malam ke rumah. Setelah ia menyelesaikan kelas di kampusnya, Jungkook akan pergi bekerja sambilan selama empat sampai lima jam ke depan.

Jungkook tak merasa lelah, ia senang menjalani kehidupannya karena ada kakaknya yang selalu menyemangatinya dan membuat hidupnya lebih berwarna.

Berbicara tentang kakak satu-satunya Jungkook, namanya adalah Jeon Yoongi. Lelaki itu dua tahun lebih tua dari Jungkook. Ia selalu tinggal di rumah dan tak pernah keluar sedikitpun semenjak mereka ditinggal oleh kedua orang tua mereka. Jungkook yang melarang itu semua. Ia tak ingin kakaknya terluka jika ia keluar rumah sendirian. Maka dari itu Jungkook selalu mengunci pintu dari luar setiap kali ia pergi dan membiarkan kakaknya seorang diri di rumah bersama anjing kecil peliharaan mereka yang sengaja Jungkook beli untuk menemani Yoongi agar ia tak terlalu kesepian.

Jeon Yoongi tidak seperti anak normal kebanyakan. Ia mengalami retardasi mental yang baru ketahuan saat dirinya terlambat bicara dan sulit dalam pemahaman dimana gangguan fungsi kognitifnya sangat rendah diikuti dengan penurunan IQ yaitu kurang dari 70. Oleh karena itu ia memiliki kecepatan belajar yang lebih lambat daripada anak-anak lainnya. Retardasi mentalnya membuat Yoongi kesulitan saat harus melakukan sesuatu yang membutuhkan kemampuan berpikir, logika, dan analisa. Seharusnya Yoongi tetap harus bersekolah di Sekolah Luar Biasa, hanya saja dengan keadaan keuangan yang terbatas bahkan semenjak ibunya masih ada, mereka kesulitan untuk membiayai sekolah Yoongi dan lebih memilih untuk merawatnya di rumah saja.

Jungkook pulang lebih awal ketika akhirnya ia diterima menjadi seorang barista di kedai kopi itu. Ia tiba-tiba menjadi sangat merindukan kakaknya. Hari masih sore dan jarang sekali ia bisa pulang saat matahari masih tetap menyinari bumi dengan teriknya yang masih menghangat seperti saat ini.

.

Suara gonggongan anjing menyambut Jungkook saat ia membuka kunci pintu rumah, seperti biasa ia akan disambut oleh seekor anjing pudel jenis campuran itu sebelum akhirnya ada kakaknya yang menatap terkejut kearahnya.

"Aku pulang." Jungkook menyapa sembari ia menunduk untuk menggendong anjingnya yang bernama Holly. Ia kemudian melepas sepatunya asal-asalan dan memasuki ruang tengah dimana kakaknya sedang bergumul dengan kumpulan krayon warna-warni dan buku gambar besar. Dengan IQ-nya yang serendah itu membuat kakaknya jauh dari kata dewasa. Ia masih tetap berpikiran seperti anak kecil. Bahkan tubuhnya pun tak lebih besar dari Jungkook meski ia adalah kakak dari Jungkook sendiri. Jeon Yoongi justru terlihat jauh lebih kecil, putih dan terlihat begitu manis seperti anak sekolah dasar. Padahal usianya jelas lebih tua dari Jungkook. Kini justru Jungkook terlihat lebih pantas menjadi seorang kakak.

Jungkook menghampiri kakaknya dan mengusap rambut hitam lebat yang sama sepertinya. Ia terkekeh gemas karena ekspresi kakaknya yang membulatkan kedua mata sipit dan mulutnya seperti itu membuat Jungkook tertawa melihatnya. "Hai _Hyung_ , kau lucu sekali memasang ekspresi seperti itu."

"Jungkook _ie_! Sudah pulang!" serunya senang. Ia kemudian memeluk Jungkook dengan erat seperti yang selalu dilakukannya jika ia melihat Jungkook pulang ke rumah. Tak peduli lengannya yang masih berlumuran bercak krayon dengan warna yang sudah tercampur dan tak terbentuk.

Jungkook tersenyum. Ia selalu merasa menyesal pernah berpikiran buruk tentang kakaknya jika melihat Yoongi yang selalu memeluknya seperti ini. Yoongi hanya memiliki kekurangan dan Jungkook tentu saja harus menjaganya. Jungkook tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika sampai ada orang lain yang menyakiti kakaknya.

"Lihat, kau kotor sekali. Aku harus memandikanmu dua kali, _Hyung_?" Jungkook berkomentar. Menunjuk lengan Yoongi yang penuh warna.

Yoongi segera menggeleng kencang. "Mandi lagi? Dingiiin."

Jungkook balas menggeleng dan menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya. "Ayo kita mandi sekarang~"

Yoongi segera memekik begitu tiba-tiba Jungkook dengan mudahnya mengangkatnya dan membopongnya ke kamar mandi untuk memandikannya seperti biasa. Suasana rumah mulai menghangat kembali jika keduanya bersama-sama.

.

Jungkook sebenarnya tidak mengerti, bahkan mendiang kedua orangtuanya pun tak mengerti jika Yoongi yang notabene kesulitan dalam hal-hal kognitif yang begitu lambat. Bahkan untuk membaca pun Yoongi masih kesulitan hingga saat ini. Ia hanya bisa menulis dan membaca namanya sendiri dan Jungkook. Apalagi setelah ia tak kembali bersekolah dan hanya di rumah. Kemampuannya sungguh terbatas dan hanya belajar melalui televisi karena Jungkook sibuk berkuliah dan bekerja sambilan. Tetapi ada hal unik dalam diri Yoongi, ia bisa memainkan kunci _keyboard_ musik peninggalan ayahnya. Entah Yoongi mempelajarinya darimana tetapi jemarinya seolah bergerak sendiri jika bertemu dengan tuts _keyboard_ itu. Meski nadanya terkadang tidak teratur, tetapi Jungkook senang mendengarnya.

Pagi ini Jungkook akan kembali berkuliah. Semakin kesini semakin banyak beban perkuliahannya. Membuatnya jadi lebih sering bergadang untuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Pagi ini ia kembali membuat sarapan sederhana untuk dirinya dan Yoongi. Jungkook membuat telur mata sapi dan nasi tim ayam untuk sarapan sederhana yang di panaskan melalui _microwave_. Tak lupa Jungkook meninggalkan sisa makanan untuk Yoongi makan siang nanti di lemari penyimpan makanan.

" _Hyung_ , aku pergi dulu dan pulang malam nanti. Jaga rumah bersama holly ya." Ucap Jungkook, mengusap pucuk kepala _Hyung_ -nya yang masih sibuk mengunyah makanan dengan kedua pipi yang menggembung lucu.

Jungkook terkekeh melihatnya, ia kemudian meninggalkan meja makan dan beralih menuju pintu depan untuk memakai sepatunya dan bersiap berangkat. Namun tiba-tiba Yoongi berteriak memanggil Jungkook untuk menunggunya.

Jungkook hanya melongoknya dan menatap Yoongi sedang mencari sesuatu dalam kotak berisi seluruh peralatan mainannya kemudian meraih sebuah kertas gambar yang kusut untuk diperlihatkannya pada Jungkook.

"Jungkook _ie_ , aku mau ini!" Yoongi menunjukkan gambarnya pada Jungkook yang menatap gambar bulat dengan penuh warna warni dengan bagian tengah yang sengaja tak diwarnai. Jungkook merengutkan dahinya mengartikan gambar yang dibuat oleh Yoongi.

"Apa itu donat?" tebak Jungkook.

Seakan mengingat sesuatu, Yoongi segera mengangguk antusias. "Iya donat! Aku mau roti donat!"

Jungkook tertawa kecil, sekali lagi ia mengusap pucuk kepala kakaknya. "Aku akan membelikannya, Yoongi- _hyung_ diam di rumah dan tunggu aku ya?"

Yoongi hanya mengangguk. Selanjutnya ia hanya menatap kepergian Jungkook yang mengunci pintunya dari luar. Ia kembali masuk ke ruang tengah untuk menonton televisi dan menggambar. Kegiatannya yang terbatas membuatnya hanya mengisi hari dengan banyak buku bacaan bergambar dan televisi.

.

Jungkook merogoh saku celananya untuk meraih sebuah pemantik api dan sebatang tembakau nikotin. Ia membakar ujungnya sampai berasap dengan pemantik api dan menghisapnya dalam-dalam. Jungkook kini sudah dewasa, ia bebas melakukan apapun termasuk merokok yang kini menjadi aktifitas favoritnya. Ia selalu menghabiskan setidaknya sebatang rokok sebelum ia pergi ke kampus. Menurutnya, batang nikotin itu memberi efek tersendiri yang membuatnya terasa lebih rileks di pagi hari. Membuatnya lebih bersemangat untuk menjalani hari.

Meski tanpa ia sadari, ada seseorang yang selalu mengawasinya.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued...**_

.

.

Nb : bukannya lanjutin ff yang ada malah bikin series baru, maafkan. Hanya ingin menyalurkan draft yang teronggok sepi :( /apaan/ btw ini di publish ulang karena yang kemarin ffnya kena report ^^

Pairing muncul seiring berjalannya chapter.

Era DNA udah abis aja nih. Padahal masih mabok yolo yolo yah!

Hehehe jangan lupa untuk tetap dukung terus Bangtan!

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini dan bersedia meninggalkan jejak!

 _Thank You, I Love You!_

.

.

With love and respect,

P _h_ y **l** ind _a_ n. :3


End file.
